Still Needing You
by Riyukku Sayuri
Summary: Sakura is sercetly in love with Syaoran, and they used to be when they were young, but Syaoran went bad and later Tomoyo and Syaoran develop feelings for each other. What can Sakura do? Please read and review! Arigato! status: unfinished
1. Personality Change

**Still Needing You**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Author's Note: **_Um, this fanfiction will really be strange because Syaoran is no longer the "good boy" that Sakura used to know him as, and Tomoyo will soon be changing as well. I did not add anything about the currency because I'm not very familiar with it. Anyways, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, or Cardcaptor Sakura in any way possible. Except I wish I did! Someone buy them for me! (I especially want to own Syaoran!! )

While Sakura Kinomoto rollerbladed down the street in her stylish pink rollerblades with Tomoyo walking beside her. She could just see the ever-popular Syaoran Li walking down the street with his new girlfriend.

Syaoran and Sakura had both gone bad and their young love had separated and they had changed dramatically. Syaoran's reason – to be cool – and Sakura's reason – because Syaoran had left her. Sakura left only a bit of her cheery exterior and kept her interior the same. Syaoran, however, changed his look and his personality. He now ignored Sakura even though she tried to get his attention. He called her bossy and cursed a lot. Sakura followed. She only wanted to be his love again and missed his personality from before.

Sakura could only wish that he didn't go into dating and acting cool. Now that there were no more uniforms, he wore the new 'stylish' clothes in his genre and no longer wore green or even enjoyed that color. He called it 'okay' and called dark, gloomy colors 'perfect' for him. And now Sakura was left with a heavy heart and Meiling tried to talk him out of it, but it never worked. Syaoran was in the _in group_ with stunning grades and had forgotten everything he once loved – even Sakura.

"Look at him with Asahi Raku. She just total adores him and look at me with nothing," Sakura huffed painfully.

"Oh there, there. Don't worry. It's okay," Tomoyo said in a cherry voice.

"Gomen, Tomoyo, but I just... it's too hard. I don't know how to tell you this. I don't even think I can. Well, actually, there isn't much to say except that I can't. Gomen but my mind is not clear this day. I'm so... alone," Sakura sighed. She looked at Asahi Raku and longed for Syaoran to hold her and embrace her, yet she knew he'd only embrace Raku – she was trash to him.

"Do you think Raku is using him?" Tomoyo asked.

"I... I don't know," Sakura replied.

As Sakura's day progressed, she couldn't help but groan whenever she saw Syaoran and Raku together. It was killing her and she knew it. She wasn't doubting it and she knew it was happening. She longed to tell him how much she loved him. She went through classes thinking of him and wailing at every moment she shared with him knowing he didn't love her. She could only sit there and stare. Stare hurtfully at the one she so loved.

_Why did he leave me? I still love him... and I always will. Doesn't he see that? Can't he understand my true feelings for him? I guess I should just... give up. Not like he cares. He loves his girlfriends and I'm just nothing._

Sakura sighed as she strapped on her rollerblades and pads, not knowing what to do. She saw Syaoran clutching Raku close to him. What was she to do? She was so lonely and felt unloved. She was obsessed with her sadness and longed for him to notice her. It was just... devastating for her.

"Sakura!" Touya hollered.

"Gomen, what was it that you wanted?" Sakura apologized.

"Tomoyo called," he growled.

"Oh, okay," Sakura replied.

She shuffled up to her room, thinking nonstop about why Tomoyo called and why she longed for Syaoran – Syaoran the jerk. She couldn't help but think what if she changed her cold look into some slutty look; one like Raku's.

_This is ice cold love and no girl is going unlock his heart before me – and I mean no girl!_

a/n: Oh my! Sakura's determined, isn't she! Well, the next chapter isn't completed yet since I was focusing so hard on Always With You! So get ready for a pounding experience right after! And there will be no mentioning of the Clow Cards this time. ;;


	2. Shattering Hearts

**Chapter 2**

**Shattering Hearts**

As their daily classes assembled up, Sakura could not think, as usual. However she always managed to pull through and get an exceedingly high mark. But nevertheless, Syaoran rivaled up with her, still maintaining his cool looks and _managing_ his girlfriend, Raku.

_Oh Sakura, if only Syaoran would just fall back in love with you... like before. When we were all kids... and we both crushed on Syaoran._

"Daidouji-chan, please come up and correct this problem," the math sensei called. She got up and then saw Sakura, staring at Syaoran.

_I wish poor Sakura would stop dreaming of him. And I wish I would stop too. I can't bear this any longer. Sakura's heart is shattering day by day while I'm still holding strong._ Tomoyo sighed to herself in thought.

How did Tomoyo have feelings for Syaoran? And did he feel the same way back? What about Raku? Was he cheating on her with having feelings for another? So many questions filled the classroom. But there was one needing attention to right away. Did Syaoran still love Sakura?

_Damn it, that Raku bitch is sending Syaoran a note!! Damn it. Why won't he love me?! The letters we sent when we were children. He promised to love me forever, and now... and now he's with that slutty whore! _Sakura's mind screamed.

The math sensei saw the note being passed and picked it up from a student's hand.

"Ahem, the note says:

_Dear Syaoran-kun,_

_My love, that bitch is looking at you. Are you looking back?_

_Love, Raku_

Ahem, who is this "bitch" exactly?" the sensei asked.

Raku hid her face in embarrassment and then one of the students coughed up "Sakura" in the distance. The math sensei's eyes narrowed when she looked at Raku.

"So this "bitch" is actually Kinomoto Sakura, eh? Apparently this kind of behavior is not tolerated here. Tomoeda High School does not take such... such things! Your parents will get an exact copy of this and will see the real form of it when they come for the annual parent teacher conferences!" she growled.

At that Sakura's heart shattered once again. If Raku thought she was a bitch, turned out Syaoran would think so himself as well. Always following his girlfriends, trying to please them with the latest looks, fashions, and irresistible money. How did Syaoran not see what the words "true love" meant? How could he not see that Sakura still needed him? And how Tomoyo had a little crush on him and couldn't help but swoon along with Sakura. He was too blind. So blind. So lost. So gone.

Sakura felt like weeping, but kept her bitter tears to herself, knowing that if she showed any crybaby emotions at all, he would only snicker and smirk, sending rumors flying everywhere with Raku clutching onto him. What could she do? What if he came back to her and she left Tomoyo weeping knowing that he wouldn't love her?

She couldn't think, she couldn't see. All she saw was the boy with cute amber eyes that used to eye her and help her, and love her. Then the face came, and then the chestnut hair. And suddenly his whole figure came to life in Sakura's mind, yet she knew not she was snoozing during their Japanese class.

"What?" Sakura murmured, waking up.

Luckily she was sitting at the very back behind Tomoyo. She saw Syaoran, sitting somewhat of the middle of the class. He was most respected by the senseis and was always rivaling with Sakura. She was hardly respected by the senseis because she wasn't rich and had good outer looks like Syaoran.

But nevertheless, Sakura's heart shattered with every heartbreaking second. She couldn't bear knowing that soon enough, Syaoran would find his true love and she would just be some hand-me-down girl that he had once loved.

As Syaoran walked outside on the large football field of the school, he felt guilt enter his heart. Surprising to him that instead he felt guilt, not hunger since he decided to skip lunch and his crowd of fans and come out here... to think. But, to think for what? He already had the best life anyone would want. Fortune, high school fame, respect, love... everything a normal guy would want. He lived in a mansion – a palace! How could he feel empty on the inside?

Then it hit him. His past, his childhood, his _younger_ life. He left it behind when he started talking trash and tried to act cool. His heart started to slowly shatter. He remembered those good childish times he shared with Sakura and Tomoyo. How they had stayed the same and he changed. He had to admit, Raku was a great yet snobby girlfriend, but... he was missing something. The girl with emerald eyes and her best friend with those amethyst eyes. How they made great friends, yet he threw them away.

What was he saying? Was he turning soft _again_? They were worthless, no they were great. They were both? Nah, couldn't be. No, they weren't both. They were... worthless. No, great. He didn't know what he was saying. He slowly counted all of the girlfriends he had, starting from Raku and went on down until he finally reached Sakura. His heart started to shatter, piece by piece.

_Who is this girl you call "Sakura"? _a voice hissed in him.

_Who is this girl you say you hate, yet love? Admit it you damn fool! You're in love with her! Not that bitch, Raku! You're in love with Sakura! Admit it!_ It hissed to him.

Slowly, he began to understand. Understand and shatter. Piece by piece. How did he love this girl? How? He hated her, yet had feelings for her. Her and... and Tomoyo. What? Wait, two-three girls? What?

a/n: Hehe, Syaoran's confused! - Tee hee, anyways, yeah. Thanks for the review(s)! Ja ne for now!


	3. Soulful Desires

**Still Needing You**

**Author's Note:** It's the next chappie! I made up a couple of things like e-mail address and junk, so don't think if you send a letter to that e-mail address you'll get a reply from so and so. XD Anyways, read on and please review! Arigato very much!

**Chapter Three**

**Soulful Desires**

As Syaoran looked to the ground, he realized something. He was in this for the popularity – he never wanted a girlfriend like Raku. How did he just realize it now? Why was he so blind? Why was it then that his heart screamed for Sakura? Yet... he felt attracted to something. Was it... not Sakura?

He looked over to the girl beside Sakura, with beautiful, long black hair that scrolled past her shoulders. It was long and beautiful, and her eyes so glossy. They were amethyst, a beautiful amethyst. As if they were jewels with feeling, with life in them.

_Damn, why am I doing this? Why am I having feelings for multiple girls? Damn it!_

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, her cheeks slightly flushing.

"Y... yeah, I'm... I'll be okay," Sakura said boldly, clutching onto the side of her locker for support.

_Syaoran, where are you? Are you lost in your memories? In your past? In the present? In Raku? In Tomoyo? In... me?_

Sakura looked over her shoulder to where the ever-so-popular Syaoran was, standing by his locker, with girls swooning over him. She turned away in disgust. How could he not have noticed her? She stood out from everyone. She was the tomboy girl everyone knew yet also the sweet girly girl they saw.

"Sakura, we should get to Japanese. We don't want our sensei yelling at us like he did to a few other girls who came in late from swooning over... Syaoran," she shuddered, looking into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Yeah, we best go. Let that baka enjoy all he wants, but soon he will not be respected kindly by Yelan-san, Sonomi-san, or Otou-san," Sakura said, not realizing she had just called him a _baka_.

So off they went, to their Japanese class. High school was no longer the "little kid school" that they were so used to. This was hardcore and day by day Syaoran was slowly failing even though he was top. His life was no longer the easy-going life it was. With girlfriends, guy friends, and homework, how could he manage?

Sakura could remember the days where he and she studied together, practicing for all of their tests, reciting their recitations together, helping each other correctly write their Japanese, and learning how to play various musical instruments.

_Syaoran, Syaoran. Why do you see them and not me? Why? Why won't you take a glance at me and sweep me into your arms as you do for them? Why won't you hug me and carry me away? Why won't you? Why?_

Her heart began to beat faster and faster with each heartbreaking question that surfed her mind. She kept stealing glances as Syaoran, her heart aching. She needed him. She needed him to hold her and love her the way he did to those girls, but... he didn't. He wouldn't. She despised them – especially the ever-popular Raku.

"Come on, Sakura!" Tomoyo said, grabbing her arm and pulling her off.

Once Sakura got home and finished her homework, she received and e-mail, and from who? None other than Syaoran. It's address was: . As she opened the e-mail, her heart beat faster and faster, and the e-mail contained:

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**I don't know why I'm e-mailing you and you probably think I'm some stupid jerk to do this, but... I don't know if I can take on the popularity anymore. I mean, sure it's great, but something's just missing. I don't know what, but I think you hold that key. I'm sure of it. I can remember the past times where we used to study together, recite our recitation together, play instruments together, and laugh together. All of those great times. Gomen nasai for being such a baka. Really, gomen. I never meant to hurt you those days, but popularity took me over, contained me in its evil little jar and would not let me escape. I think Oka-san has found out of my shameful behavior because she is not treating me as usual. She's given me those one-of-a-kind "shamefulness to you" looks. Gomen nasai, Sakura. I could say it forever to you and you may never forgive me. And Tomoyo? Why, I apologize to her too, but somehow, I think it would calm me more if I had told you first. Sakura, my shameful acts have brought me false fortune. It was you that brought me together, it was you that saved my life. Remember that day when I fell of the bridge and was drowning? Well, an angel saved my life – you. I can remember the time you got stuck up a tree and who saved you? I did. Yes, I did. I will miss you Sakura, for I think Oka-san is transferring me to the Hong Kong high school and making me apply for the University of Hong Kong. It's gonna be tough, especially without you. Oh Sakura, how I wish I wasn't such a fool and baka and only stayed with you. If only I had – but this is the present and that was the past, and we must move on. If I do move, don't tell anyone, not even Tomoyo. I love you Sakura, no. I don't. I adore you. Ja ne. Sayonara. I will miss you, my dearest – my adored, my love.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Syaoran**_

At that, Sakura gasped. The letter was long and heartfelt. She knew what she had to do – she had to write back. So with her own e-mail, she began to type, with her personal e-mail: .

_**Dear Syaoran,**_

_**You're leaving? I'm sorry for thinking you were a big-ass baka. I really did think that, and it would be surprising to you since I have always loved you – always. Even when you left me for popularity, I still did. I can't believe you sent me that letter. You always act so cold around me I thought that Raku had obtained your mind, your heart, your soul. I have a soulful desire that I wish could be completed – that you and I would fall in love and live happily ever after, through life and death, forever and ever. But however, if Yelan-san decides to transfer you over to Hong Kong, I shall e-mail you everyday and apply for the University of Hong Kong. I will so long as I see you. Just knowing that you've said hi to me or simply e-mailed me makes my heart melt. And Syaoran, this is coming from the bottom of my heart with all of the emotions I can carry, full of love, joy, and all of those wonderful things. I no longer feel as forlorn as I have in a long time. Oh Syaoran, you do not know how much I've missed you. Yelan-san has my phone number, so ask her if you need my cell phone number. Ja ne, Syaoran-kun. Sayonara, I shall love you forever – FOREVER!**_

_**Love Your Dearest Cherry Blossom,**_

_**Kinomoto Sakura**_

She sighed, knowing that Syaoran would soon receive her e-mail. She only wished he could stay and she hoped his soulful desire was to be with her – her and only her, for that was her soulful wish to him – that he would stay with her always and forever... a soulful desire... a soulful wish... a soulful need...

a/n: Okay, I know Syaoran's been feeling awkward feelings towards both Tomoyo and Sakura, but looks like he chose Sakura over Tomoyo! Anyways, read and review please! Arigato for your support!****


	4. Uncovering Truths

**Still Needing You**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Note:** Okay, I haven't updated in awhile for this. So, here's chapter four! Please read and review! Domo arigato!

**Chapter Four**

**Uncovering Truths**

Sakura closed her eyes as she tried to sleep with the darkness of the starless night. She stared up to her now-black ceiling. She saw faint shadows and that seemed to be a contour line of Syaoran. She sighed as she pulled her pink and white covers over her head and closed her eyes.

"Sakura, Sakura..." a voice called, grasping onto her heart.

It was so silent she couldn't tell if it was male or female voice calling her name. She quickly rushed to where she heard the voice, her surroundings a snowy white with white cherry blossoms falling as if she were in a romantic movie.

"Who's there? Where are you?" Sakura called, racing through the cluster of snowy cherry blossom trees.

"Sakura... Sakura-chan," the voice called, growing louder.

Now Sakura could determine if it was male or female. The voice was very much male, or most likely to be male. She ran across the snowy paths until she came to a small icy pond.

"Sakura... save me before I jump," the voice whispered to her.

"W... wait!" Sakura stuttered.

"Save me," the voice whispered.

Sakura gasped, she could no longer believe that her black room had changed into a snowy wonderland where a boy was going to suicide by jumping into a thin-ice pond.

"No, stop!" Sakura shouted, grabbing the boy's arm.

It wasn't who she expected. This boy... this boy wore a slender olive cardigan and peachy colored pants. This boy, he had amber of ice eyes, was tall, and had chestnut hair. This boy... this boy was Syaoran Li!

"Stop Syaoran! Stop!" Sakura shouted, clinging onto his arm.

"Save me," he whispered as his muscles tightened – he was getting ready to jump. "Syaoran! Stop!" Sakura shouted, grasping his arm with odd strength.

This strength, she never felt it before. She never felt such a force in her muscles. It tightened her muscles as her grip on Syaoran became so strong he struggled to free himself all the while Sakura stood there, feeling that this was easy.

"Save me," he whispered, and touched the ice with the tip of his shoe.

The thin ice cracked and finally, eventually, shattered and faded away, sinking into the freezing water below. Sakura's face was turning pale as she began to shiver in her pink and white bunny pajamas.

"Syaoran! Stop it!" Sakura screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She grabbed his waist and pulled him back, launching both of them into the icy snow that gave Sakura the shivers.

"Syaoran! What the hell were you gonna do?!" Sakura screamed angrily.

Syaoran was so weak he fell on top of her, his face cold and pale, as his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, digging into the fluffy snow. He was quiet and Sakura could feel his warmth. Was this really the Syaoran she knew? The one that so hated her and loved pimping around.

"I was going to jump... jump in my own miserable sadness and grief," Syaoran replied absentmindedly.

Sakura's eyes were wide open now. He was going to jump into his own sadness and grief? But he seemed so happy without her, with Raku, with his little popular friends and ex-girlfriends.

"S... Syaoran, were you... really going to?" Sakura questioned, her eyes burning with sympathetic tears.

"Why else would I break that thin ice of happiness?" he questioned harshly, staring her in the eye with icy amber eyes.

"Thin... ice of happiness? I thought you were always happy," Sakura replied, realizing this was no dream.

"Happy? Idiot, I was never happy! I was happier in my more innocent days, but when things started to get more complicated and I was pressured, I took myself as a miserable oaf and simply decided to test out popularity. However, with girls constantly swooning me and having to be a popular poker challenger, life's gone downhill from then, if you haven't noticed," Syaoran said in a silky tone.

Poker player? Syaoran was a poker player? No, this wasn't the smartass perfectionist Sakura had once known when she, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling were friends. Sakura could remember that when Meiling left, Syaoran was the smartass perfectionist for only a year more and turned bad. She remembered that it was Meiling who kept Syaoran in place. Why did she leave? Why did she burden them with Syaoran? Why was it that Meiling could control Syaoran from turning twisted?

"P... poker player? So... are you Raku's gigolo as well?" Sakura questioned with a flaming tone.

"Yeah, I was – am – a poker player, but I will never be Raku's gigolo. You think I'm a dumbass now, do you?" Syaoran huffed.

"S... Syaoran... all of this time I thought you were truly happy... _without_ me," Sakura said, tears welling in her eyes.

Syaoran turned to face her, his eyes no longer icy but tender. He took Sakura's hand in his numb ones and brought them to his lips.

"I was always truly happy... _with_ you," Syaoran replied.

He then let go of Sakura's hand and got up, wiping the snow from his expensive clothing. He ruffled the tiny flakes of snow out of his chestnut hair and made sure it was the "bad boy style" he wore since they were young.

"S... Syaoran..." Sakura whispered softly.

"Hm?" he answered back, his back facing Sakura.

"If that's the truth, then why is it you changed?" she asked him.

"To find true happiness. I was blind, but in your strange efforts... I now see. But if I give it up, who knows what may happen? They may find a new and more effective way to cheat me and blackmail me," Syaoran replied.

"Blackmail and cheat you?" Sakura questioned confusedly.

"They try to cheat me in poker, and if I ever lose – and I have not so far – I must do their homework and praise them. They also snoop around on me to try to blackmail me, so that I _must_ do what they say even if I don't lose," he replied.

"Syaoran..." Sakura once again whispered, walking up to him.

Syaoran stood still, tiny snowballs whistling in the icy winds. He stood there, his chestnut hair ruffling in the gentle breezes as the tiny flakes of snow mixed with his hair.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

"I wish I could love you back..." he replied tenderly, unwrapping her arms from him and turning face-to-face with her.

His two hands came up to Sakura's face and he embraced her, bringing her lips to his. He kissed them tenderly and let go. He broke away.

"If life was not so complicated, 'I love you' would be what I'd say to you everyday of my life... every single day," he replied, then walked off in a path of snow, leaving Sakura dazed and amazed.

_Goodbye, my love..._their hearts sang sadly.

And at that, Sakura awoke in her bed, seeing the starless sky above her. She knew in heart that what had just happened was real... it wasn't fake.

She touched her lips and could feel moisture. Syaoran's lips... it truly wasn't a dream. Her hair also contained bits of snow and her hands were icy with snow.

_Goodbye, my love..._she whispered to the sky – she whispered to Syaoran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Heh, a little odd and off, but yeah. Please read and review! Domo arigato!


	5. Secret Admirer

**Still Needing You**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Cardcaptor Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated or own CLAMP, nor is it the same with any of the CLAMP characters, however all of the others are mine.

**Author's Note:** READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter Five**

**Secret Admirer**

Sakura quickly slipped into her weekend attire since she was going to sleep over at Tomoyo's. She couldn't stop thinking about that crazy dream or whatever it was. Could those flakes of snow be something else? Could it have been coincidence that they had dropped on her?

Secretly, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if the Syaoran she saw was real or not. Was it just a longing in her? Was it that she longed for Syaoran to say such things to her? It could have been, but then again... what if it was real? A magical essence of love? No. There was no such thing as _love_. It was only used in fairytales and stories to make children believe life was as sweet as raw sugar.

"It was just a dream or just yourself playing tricks," she breathed softly.

She then combed her shoulder-length auburn hair, deciding to leave it down today.

The tips of the hairs curled beautifully as she flipped it back, admiring herself before her large mirror. Though the girl looked stunning and quite happy, a piece of her truly hurt and was robbed of her heart.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Konnichiwa!" Tomoyo squealed, running up to her room.

"Nani?! Tomoyo-chan? I thought I was coming over to your home – not you picking me up," Sakura said awed.

"Nonsense, I am here to pick you up and so I shall! Come!" she squealed, grabbing Sakura's luggage and dragging her friend away.

"Ja ne Fujitaka-sama! Ja ne Touya-san!" Tomoyo squealed, waving goodbye to them.

"Sayonara!" they called back, waving goodbye to the two friends.

"Ja ne Otou-san! Ja ne Touya-kun!" Sakura cried back, waving back.

Late after Sakura arrived at the Daidouji home, she and Tomoyo were ready to take a walk outside to admire the moonlight's dim reflection upon Tomoeda.

They rushed outside but Sakura had stepped on something hard that made a crunchy snapping sound. She looked down and saw a tiny pink rose. She picked it up, thinking she had broken the stem.

A tiny card was attached to it and in fine clear print, it said:

_A tiny blossom blooms before me. It grows and blooms beautifully. I wish to raise it as my own. A beautiful flower has bloomed before me... and her name is Kinomoto Sakura..._

Sakura stared at the tiny rose, tucking it into her auburn hair. She fingered the rose's soft petals and touched her cheek. She felt loved. Like it was a secret conspiracy that only she knew of.

"Come on Sakura! Let's go!" Tomoyo squealed, leading Sakura off to Tomoeda Park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was the rose delivered?" a solemn voice hissed.

"Hai, and successfully if I might add, Master," a servant replied, his or her face hooded with a black cape.

"Good. I was sure you'd please me," the master said in a pleasing tone. "You may go now," he said, dismissing the servant.

The servant hastily went from the mansion to the servants' quarters. The hood had flown off while running and long, black hair was revealed.

_Shoot, my hood. Master never wants to see any of the servants' faces. Now mine has been revealed,_ she thought worriedly.

Quickly, she covered face and hair with the black hood again and rushed off. Her eyes were glistening in a hazel color as fear flooded them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sakura, what's that you got there?" Tomoyo questioned, looking at the pink rose.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just found it on the ground. Of course it isn't any of your roses – I could never hurt them," Sakura replied gleefully.

They walked back from the park and to the household as Sakura wondered who could have sent her the rose. Who? Who?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Yah chappie. Chappie. Chappie. Chappie. Done. Done. Read and review! Thanks!


	6. Rose Girl

**Still Needing You**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Cardcaptor Sakura: Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own or am affiliated with Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. However, all of the OC characters belong to me. I have created them and so therefore belong to me. Thank you. Now, let's hope there are no misunderstandings.

**Reference:  
**Konnichiwa: Hello  
Ja ne: Goodbye (informal)  
Sayonara: Goodbye (formal)  
Ohayo: Good morning  
Arigato: Thank you  
Domo arigato: Thank you very much  
Gomen: I'm sorry  
Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry  
Kawaii: Cute  
Kaijuu: Monster  
Gaki: Brat  
Baka: Idiot/Fool  
Otou-san: Father  
Oka-san: Mother  
Hai: Yes  
Iie: No  
Nani: What  
-...-...-...-: Scene change  
.---.---.---.: Flashback or memory

**Author's Note:** Read and review. Arigato.

**Chapter Six  
****Rose Girl**

"Shame on you, Iku!" Ikuyo Imoo scolded scornfully at her thirteen-year-old daughter.

The Imoo clan had been enslaved to their master "Lord Li." He ruled over them as the mistresses lived below him. He ruled over all of his "servants" and showed no mercy, but deep inside, his heart's ice was crumbling away.

"Iku, what do you have to say? You know Lord Li does not want to see your face! What will Mistress Asahi think? You know that she is the only one to reveal her face before Lord Li," Ikuyo growled.

"Gomen Oka-san. I did not mean to reveal the back of my head. My hood had flown off my head as I ran to accomplish Lord Li's task," Iku muttered sorrowfully.

She hung her head in shame as tears threatened themselves to pour from her hazel eyes.

Her eyes drew large drops of tears as her mother and the Imoo elders continued to scold her until finally, finally her father, Ikemoto Imoo, said, "It was not her fault. She had to send Lord Li's gift with haste. Blame me if you must, for I helped bring this girl to the earth."

"No Ikemoto, you cannot blame yourself. This was Iku's doing, not yours," Ikuyo dared to say.

She begged her husband to think differently, but he did not. He only shook his head and said, "Look here, Ikuyo and all of you of the Imoo clan, this girl did not do anything. Gomen for going against our sacred law of serving decently to the Li clan or any clan that we may be ruled over by, but Iku has done nothing wrong. To you all you see her as just another member of our enslaved clan, but to me, I see an honest girl who is taking in the faults she had not committed. Give mercy, isn't that what we Imoo are about? We have always been full of mercy otherwise the Li would be enslaved to us under our feet. Can you not see that this girl went with haste and by _accident_had her hood off? For even a second, can you not see what fear she might have felt being _in_ Lord Li's presence while the hood was off?"

"Ikemoto-kun, please stop. Do not harass the law of the Imoo, Ikemoto. Please, I beg you," Ikuyo pleaded

"Iie, Ikuyo. I must say, the law of the Imoo must change here. How can you be so coldhearted as to blame your own _daughter_ of a fault _not_ her own? You originally are not even an Imoo. You originally belong to another clan, Ikuyo. What business do you have with the laws of the Imoo? But using the laws against your own daughter? Ikuyo, stop trying to fit in. I loved you because you stood _out_," Ikemoto replied.

"Otou-san, no. It was my fault entirely. Do not try to put the Imoo clan into this. I must be punished and blamed – I am the rose girl after all. The rose always has prickly thorns to protect itself. I will not wither away – I am your daughter," Iku replied, smiling broadly at Ikemoto.

"See Ikemoto? Even your own daughter says it is her fault. Then we must punish the rose girl! Bah, Lord Li's rose girl will soon wither away and my own daughter will take her place!" Ikemoto's brother laughed.

"Ichizo, my daughter will not wither away. A rose girl always needs an unselfish heart of gold and Iku holds that quality. You, however, spoil your daughter with unneeded necessities. Have you not noticed her selfishness? Young Ichi is a selfish Imoo. One who does not deserve to belong within our clan because you spoiled her," Ikemoto growled under a dark face.

"Please Ikemoto, he did not mean anything. It's true that Ichi is a selfish one, but that is our fault," Joruri sighed sadly.

Joruri was wed to Ichizo as a member of the Jukodo clan. Mother of the selfish Ichi, she always took her husband's bad parenting skills as her own fault.

"God damn it, Joruri, shut up. None of this is your fault," Ichizo growled. His eyes were full of concern as he eyed his miserable wife. She should never have married him… he should've given her up to another man… so that she could be happier. Live a happier life.

"Well, are the Imoo fighting once again?" they heard a deep voice question.

The voice sent shivers down most of the Imoo, but mainly toward Iku. They all heard stomping as the shadowy figure towered over them.

"So, are the Imoo punishing this young one for showing her face upon my eyes?" Lord Li questioned.

"H-Hai Lord Li-sama," Ichizo replied shakily. He bowed his heads down as the others did and kept it down as he waited for Li's reply.

"I did not cast my eyes upon her face but upon the back of her head. I spared her life. If I did not summon her back, she would be dead by now. All of you should know that and my rose girl takes upon these faults? Why? Shameful Ichizo. Shameful. You all should know that before Iku, Ichi was my rose girl. The selfish bitch was nothing compared to Iku. You and your wife and your child must now bear your heads shamefully before all Imoo until you can repay such debts. I can remember very vividly how you tried to get me to elope with your daughter behind the Imoo clan's back, am I correct? You old baka, you dumb ass. You of all people bring shame upon the Imoo, but I expected it with how you raised your child. Your selfish child. I will not even acknowledge her presence," Li growled.

"G-Gomen nasai Lord Li," Joruri said softly. "You should bring this shame upon me. Please. I am the mother of this selfish child, I am the one to be blamed. Do not blame my husband, child, or the Imoo clan. All you have to do is bring the shame upon my own head. I will live with the burden of the shame so long as you spare my child and husband," she begged.

"What a loving wife. I will give you one day to think this through Ichizo. Choose who shall be brought with shame and carry it the rest of their lives – or at least until it can be lifted," he snarled again.

He then left their little gathering place and all the Imoo sighed with relief. Ikemoto couldn't help but smile. Of course Ichizo's daughter was a selfish brat. She was tainted with material desires and was never given the answer of no.

Iku was Li's perfect rose girl… that was that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Heh, a little difficult to interpret, huh? Sorry, really if it's hard to follow but I have big twists in mind. You'll never know when they're coming, but they're coming all right. .- Now, let's see… how should we say it? This "Lord Li" isn't exactly who you think it is, all right? Just note that. I'm definitely not lying. Now read and review! Thanks!!


End file.
